The Forgotten Ones
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: What if the Shugogo are not the only ones who swore loyalty to Princess Tamayori? What if there another people who also had connection with the Princess? This is the story of how their reincarnations met again after having been forgotten for hundred of years.


PROLOG

"Last stop, Kifumura village."

She opened her eyes as she heard the driver announced the bus' last stop. She yawned a little then she rubbed her eyes, which is still looked a bit tired. She blinked a few times before she looked at the view from the window.

The village she was in now was beautiful, red, oranges, and yellow leaves were falling from the trees, and the air looked very fresh. The wind blew softly, caressing her aqua blue hair.

"Well, miss, are you going to get off?"

The girl, who was looking out to the window turned to look at the driver. The girl looked about 16 or 17. She has long aqua blue hair which reach past her waist, fair-pale complexion and also has weird eyes. Her left eye is aqua blue, while her right eye is that if indigo color. The girl wore blank expression on her face, it was almost looked like as if she didn't get what the driver said to her.

_Just get off of the bus_

The girl blink several times as she heard a feminine voice in her head. She looked around the bus, wondering if there's another person with her, but she found nothing aside from her luggage and a rabbit stuffed animal that she was holding.

Deciding to follow what the voice said, she slowly get up, taking her luggage, which is only consist of one big bag and er stuffed animal and get off of the bus. As she got off, she looked around at her surrounding, again with the same blank expression she had before, almost looked like as if she doesn't know where she is, or how did she end up here. She then walked towards the bench nearby and sat quietly there. Waiting for something.

"Excuse me..."

Or someone.

Tamaki was walking home with her friends, or to be exact, her guardians. Today has been... uneventful, which was Tamaki is rather grateful for. No black blob with one eye thingy that came after them, no strange people who are trying to break the seals or anything like that, even though the others became more alert lately, but at least today has been a little peace.

"Well, is hould say that today has been pretty peaceful." Mahiro said.

"Yeah." Yuuichi said.

Tamaki only smiled at them. They were walking in silence, when suddenly she noticed something.

Or rather, someone.

She saw someone sat on the bench where the bus usually stop. She can't see her face, all she saw was her long aqua blue hair which looked very beautiful, very smooth and silky. For some reason Tamaki can't take her eyes off her.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Takuma asked, as he noticed Tamaki was looking at something.

"Ah no it just... " She trailed off as she pointed at the aqua bule haired girl who is sitting on the bench.

"A foreigner?" Mahiro wondered out loud.

"Maybe." Shinji said.

"Or perhaps it's Ilia-san niece." Omi Suguru said from behind them.

"Ilia-san?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"A friend of mine." Suguru said, putting his usual smile on his face. "She told me that her niece is going to come and live here starting today."

"Hee... " Tamaki said. "Umm... do you think she kinda... lost?" Tamaki said, seeing that the girl was not moving from her spot.

"Maybe. Isn't Ilia-san going to pick her up?" Mahiro asked.

"Ah, she has a lot of customer today, last i saw her. Maybe we could help her." Suguru said, starting walking towards the girl, the others following him.

"Excuse me." Suguru greeted the girl kindly. The girl slowly turned to looked at him, well, at them, seeing Tamaki and the others are there as well. The girl's appearance, quite a resemblence to Ilia, with different eye color and fair-pale skin. The girl looked at him with blank expression on her face.

"Are you... By any chance Ilia Laevatein-san's niece?" Suguru asked politely.

The girl blinked at him for a moment, and was quiet for a moment before she nodded hesitantly.

"Yes... I am..." She said, her voice sounding that she is rather unsure of her answer.

Tamaki was kind of confused of the girl's behaviour. She looked unsure of her questions, it was as if she doesn't know what, or who was Suguru talking about.

"I see. Ilia-san was supposed to pick you up but, she is busy. If you like, we could take you to her." Suguru offered her.

"Oh... umm..." The girl was again hesitated for a moment, and after moments of silence she nodded, "Please..." She said quietly.

Suguru smiled at her and walked on ahead, the girl, Nephilim, took her belongings and following behind Suguru and the others, walking beside Tamaki.

As they walked, Tamaki looked at the girl beside her. Now that she has saw her face, this girl beside her is absolutely breathtaking. Her indigo and aqua eyes looked beautiful and her fair-pale complexion made her look beautiful.

Sensing Tamaki was looking at her, Nephilim turned to look at Tamaki. She titled her head to the side, as of asking 'what's wrong'.

"Ah umm... ano... etto..." Tamaki was became embarassed when Nephilim caught her staring at her. "Ummm... I'm Kasuga Tamaki, pleased to meet you." Tamaki said, introducing herself.

"Nephilim... Eremiah... Pleasure." Nephilim said quietly.

**My first Hiiro no Kakera fanfic with two OC in it please R&R**

**Here is Nephilim's Bio**

Name: Nephilim Eremiah

Also Known As: Ragnarok

Sign: Virgo

Age: 16

**Physical and Statistics**

Race: ?

Ethnicity: Germany

Gender: Female

Height: 167 cmy

Weight: 45 kg

Blood Type: ?

Eye Color: Aqua blue (left), Indigo (right)

Hair color: Aqua Blue

**Professional Status**

Hobbies: Reading

Special Skill: ?

Favorite Food: Melon bread

**Info:**

Nephilim is a quiet and reserved girl who doesn't show much of her emotions, mostly because she simply doesn't know how she should show them. Her expressions always blank, to the point that Mahiro calls her 'Airhead'. She doesn't understand emotions and such thus she is lack of social skill, and pretty much looks like she always spacing out. At first it's hard for her to accumulate more than one sentence but as time goes by she became better at talking. Loves melon bread and always seen eating them.

**Seiyuu: **

Suzuko Mimori (CV: Maria Arusu (Date A Live: Ars Install))


End file.
